May The 4th Be With You
by NaniWise
Summary: Crack taken seriously? I'm just going to leave this here. I apologies for my dumb modern day head cannons. Please R n R! God bless!


(I own nothing as you know. Good day and God bless. It's five in the morning and you can't stop me from writing dumb stuff. If any of you don't know, May fourth is a holiday dedicated simply to Star Wars. It's also Izaya's birthday.)

In the dead of night when no man or woman should be wandering the streets, none of the neighbors, no not even their dogs, were surprised to see a very drunk Cross Marian stumbling through the streets in the general direction of his own house, keys in one hand and an empty bottle of alcohol in the other.

One thing was for certain, he couldn't care less at all.

Mumbling meaningless curses and inappropriate things under his heavily alcohol scented breath, his gloved hands handled his own door like it was the hardest puzzle in the world.

Pretty soon, he just took to kicking it and smashing his empty bottle against it.

When that didn't work, he punched it and yelled in a voice a bit too loud for this time of night that Allen, the boy who lived with him, needed to open the door right now because he would die from the cold.

And being the dear he was, the moment he was addressed by name, he opened the door looking about as disheveled as his legal guardian but far far far more sober.

One had been spending the whole day at the bar while the other had been doing nothing but getting bitter about how his friends were all off having a star wars binging party and he could not simply because his legal guardian did not want him to simply because of reasons never explained.

Cross walked in to get a large glass of his own wine and a piece of chocolate cake he was too drunk to remember was Allens and sat down on his ugly old couch in front of the television.

The house was silent for a while until Cross promptly ordered his charge to come to him and when he did, Cross gave the boy an abrupt smack over the head.

When asked why, Cross replied by asking him why he thought he did it, all the while taking a large sip of his wine.

Allen called him a crude name and was about to leave the room when he heard Cross say something very similar to 'Pay respects…'

He stopped mid hallway, almost a bit creeped out.

That was, until he heard the Star Wars theme and turned to see A New a Hope on the tv.

He was about to ask why because he had absolutely no knowledge of his legal guardian having any appreciation for some of the most well known movies of all time but Cross spoke before he could.

He began to go on a long slurred ramble around the time when Princess Leia showed up on scene about how she was still so beautiful and that this was the first year without her.

Allen had no idea what exactly he was talking about and was inclined to sit on the couch beside him.

And almost as though he heard his thoughts, Cross began to go on a vivid description of the first time he had ever seen the movie, how he was sick with the stomach flu and had a ton of things to do but he went to the theater anyway. How a friend who always seemed to be right decided to go with him because he had a 'good feeling' about this Star Wars business. How despite being exhausted, he could not sleep after watching it. How his stupid friends brother pouted for the rest of the week because they had not taken him with them to see one of the best movies of all time.

But most of all, how Leia was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

Allen was rendered completely speechless, not only by the fact that Cross loved Star Wars this much, not only by the fact that he saw it when it was first released, but by the fact that he was inclined to feel sad about his story because of how bitterly and vividly he described it.

It was a real shame Leia's actress passed away. A real real shame.

He agreed with Cross that she was very beautiful and he, to Allen's great astonishment, smiled.

He then proceeded to tell the boy that because his own friends were not here and that this day was turned bitter by the loss of one of the most beautiful women in the world, they were going to watch it together out of respect.

Cross lifted his glass of wine to the screen to toast Carrie Fisher, saying that she would always be missed.

Allen did the same with his juice box, hoping it would have the same effect.


End file.
